Girls' Generation BEATZ
"Jigeumeun, SO NYUH SHI DAE! Apeurodo, SO NYUH SHI DAE! Yeongwonhi SO NYUH SHI DAE!" - Opening quote of the game Girls' Generation BEATZ is a rhythm game, giving tribute to a famous K-Pop girl group, Girls' Generation (SNSD). The game will be played in Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 2DS, Nintendo 3DS. The release date of this game is also Girls' Generation's 10 anniversary since their debut. Development After hearing of SNSD having their 10th anniversary, kyledude788 decided to create a rhythm game to dedicate towards the K-Pop girl group. Gameplay The gameplay between Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 2DS/3Ds are very different. Swtich Gameplay For Nintendo Switch, the gameplay elements is a little similar to the gameplay of Gitaroo Man. At the beginning of the game, you'll notice a circle in the middle of the screen. On the outer side from the circle is an pink arrow called "Note Arrow". By moving the analog stick, you can move the Not Arrow around the circle and aim towards the notes. There are two types of notes; Hit Notes and Long Notes. Hit Notes are regular notes that can hit with a single button and Long Notes are notes by pressing and holding down a button to hold the notes. For Long Notes, they can be straight or curvy so you can use the Note Arrow to move along the Long Notes. Each notes has 4 different colors from 4 buttons: *B = Blue *A = Red *X = Green *Y = Yellow 2DS/3DS Gameplay For Nintendo 2DS and Nintendo 3DS, the gameplay is actually an OSU! game. Like every OSU! games; you can tap, slide, and spin the notes. Difficulties There are 4 types of difficulties: Easy, Normal, Hard, and Extreme. Points and Multipliers Each hit notes will give you points. Also, you'll have a multiplier gauge. Once you get about 20 or more perfect hits, the multiplier changes as the screen changes. The multipliers are 1x, 2x, 4x, and 8x. For the long notes, it'll gives out low extra powers when continue the long note. However, there is a 16x if your have a special gauge. That special gauge is called, Fever Gauge. Once your fever gauge is full, press the L Button or R Button of your choice to unlock a powerful boost. Each multiplier has different points: *1x = 100 points *2x = 200 points *4x = 400 points *8x = 800 points *16x = 1,600 points Modes There are 3 types of modes: Speed Mode, Mirror Mode, and Hidden Mode. Speed Mode is where the game increase the speed of the notes towards the circle. Mirror Mode is where the notes has been reverse. Hidden Mode is where a red ring covered the Note Arrow, which it difficult to aim. When you complete the game and uses one or more of these modes, it'll give you more additional points. Ranking The ranking when you completed the game will be F, D, C, B, A, and S Rank. Awards When you complete the game, there'll be three cards faced-down, shuffled randomly. You may choose one card only. When you choose the card you pick, the chosen card will flip to reveal the Rank card from one random member of the group. Also, you'll gain SONE Points but you can only gain them once per each ranks and difficulties. You'll use SONE Points to unlock other songs or albums. Online Battle On Online Battle, you can battle any players from around the world to get in the highest rank. Until the end of each week, players will receive amount of cards depends on the rank they're in. Score Awards List of SNSD Songs Unlocked *Tell Me Your Wish (EP) **Genie **Etude **Girlfriend **Boyfriend **My Child **One Year Later Stage 1 *Gee (EP) **Gee - Cost: 2 SONE Points **Way to Go! - Cost: 1 SONE Point **Dear Mom - Cost: 1 SONE Point **Destiny - Cost: 1 SONE Point **Let's Talk About Love - Cost: 2 SONE Points *Hoot (EP) **Hoot - Cost: 2 SONE Points **Mistake - Cost: 1 SONE Point **My Best Friend - Cost: 1 SONE Point **Wake Up - Cost: 1 SONE Point **Snowy Wish - Cost: 1 SONE Point Stage 2 *Oh! (Album) **Oh! - Cost: 3 SONE Points **Show! Show! Show! - Cost: 2 SONE Points **Sweet Talking Baby - Cost: 2 SONE Points **Forever - Cost: 2 SONE Points **Be Happy - Cost: 2 SONE Points **Boys & Girls - Cost: 1 SONE Point **Talk To Me - Cost: 1 SONE Point **Star Star Star - Cost: 1 SONE Point **Stick wit U - Cost: 1 SONE Point **Day by Day - Cost: 1 SONE Point *Run Devil Run - Cost: 4 SONE Points Stage 3 *The Boys (Album) **The Boys - Cost: 4 SONE Points **Telepathy - Cost: 3 SONE Points **Say Yes - Cost: 3 SONE Points **Trick - Cost: 3 SONE Points **How Great Is Your Love - Cost: 2 SONE Points **My J - Cost: 2 SONE Points **Oscar - Cost: 2 SONE Points **Top Secret - Cost: 1 SONE Point **Lazy Girl - Cost: 1 SONE Point **Sunflower - Cost: 1 SONE Point **Vitamin - Cost: 1 SONE Point **Mr. Taxi - - Cost: 4 SONE Points Stage 4 *I Got A Boy (Album) **I Got A Boy - Cost: 4 SONE Points **Dancing Queen - Cost: 4 SONE Points **Baby Maybe - Cost: 3 SONE Points **Talk Talk - Cost: 3 SONE Points **Promise - Cost: 2 SONE Points **Express 999 - Cost: 2 SONE Points **Lost In Love - Cost: 2 SONE Points **Look At Me - Cost: 1 SONE Point **XYZ - Cost: 1 SONE Point **Romantic St. - Cost: 1 SONE Point *Mr.Mr. (EP) **Mr.Mr. - Cost: 3 SONE Points **Goodbye - Cost: 2 SONE Points **Europa - Cost: 1 SONE Point **Wait A Minute - Cost: 2 SONE Points **Back Hug - Cost: 1 SONE Point **Soul (KOR. Version) - Cost: 2 SONE Points Stage 4 *Lion Heart (Album) **Lion Heart - Cost: 5 SONE Points **You Think - Cost: 5 SONE Points **Party - Cost: 4 SONE Points **Check - Cost: 4 SONE Points **One Afternoon - Cost: 3 SONE Points **Show Girls - Cost: 3 SONE Points **Fire Alarm - Cost: 3 SONE Points **Talk Talk - Cost: 3 SONE Points **Green Light - Cost: 2 SONE Points **Paradise - Cost: 2 SONE Points **Sign - Cost: 2 SONE Points **Bump It - Cost: 2 SONE Points SNSD Member Cards |-|Taeyeon= GS Taeyeon_(GS).png| SS Taeyeon_(SS).jpg| Taeyeon_(SS)2.jpg| S Taeyeon_(S).jpg Taeyeon (S)2.jpg Taeyeon_(S)3.jpg| Taeyeon (S)4.jpg A Taeyeon_(A).jpg| Taeyeon_(A)2.png| Taeyeon (A)3.jpg Taeyeon_(A)4.jpg| B Taeyeon_(B).jpg| Taeyeon_(B)2.jpg| Taeyeon_(B)3.png| Taeyeon_(B)4.jpg| C Taeyeon_©.jpg| Taeyeon_©2.jpg| Taeyeon_©3.jpg| |-|Jessica= GS Jessica_(GS).png| SS Jessica_(SS).jpg| Jessica_(SS)2.jpg| S Jessica_(S).jpg Jessica (S)2.jpg Jessica_(S)3.jpg| Jessica_(S)4.jpg| A Jessica (A).jpg Jessica_(A)2.png| Jessica (A)3.jpg Jessica_(A)4.jpg| B Jessica_(B).jpg| Jessica_(B)2.jpg| Jessica_(B)3.png| Jessica_(B)4.jpg| C Jessica_©.jpg| Jessica_©2.jpg| Jessica_©3.jpg| |-|Sunny= GS Sunny_(GS).png SS Sunny_(SS).jpg| Sunny_(SS)2.jpg| S Sunny_(S).jpg| Sunny_(S)2.jpg| Sunny_(S)3.jpg| Sunny_(S)4.jpg| A Sunny_(A).jpg| Sunny_(A)2.png| Sunny_(A)3.jpg| Sunny_(A)4.jpg| B Sunny_(B).jpg| Sunny_(B)2.jpg| Sunny_(B)3.png| Sunny_(B)4.jpg| C Sunny_©.jpg| Sunny_©2.jpg| Sunny_©3.jpg| |-|Tiffany= GS Tiffany_(GS).png SS Tiffany_(SS).jpg| Tiffany_(SS)2.jpg| S Tiffany_(S).jpg Tiffany (S)2.jpg Tiffany (S)3.jpg Tiffany (S)4.jpg A Tiffany_(A).jpg Tiffany (A)2.png Tiffany (A)3.jpg Tiffany (A)4.jpg B Tiffany_(B).jpg| Tiffany_(B)2.jpg| Tiffany_(B)3.png| Tiffany_(B)4.png| C Tiffany_©.jpg| Tiffany_©2.jpg Tiffany_©3.jpg| |-|Hyoyeon= GS Hyoyeon_(GS).png SS Hyoyeon_(SS).jpg| Hyoyeon_(SS)2.jpg| S Hyoyeon_(S).jpg| Hyoyeon_(S)2.jpg| Hyoyeon_(S)3.jpg| Hyoyeon_(S)4.jpg| A Hyoyeon_(A).jpg| Hyoyeon_(A)2.png| Hyoyeon_(A)3.jpg| Hyoyeon_(A)4.jpg| B Hyoyeon_(B).jpg| Hyoyeon_(B)2.jpg| Hyoyeon_(B)3.jpg| Hyoyeon_(B)4.jpg| C Hyoyeon_©.jpg| Hyoyeon_©2.jpg| Hyoyeon_©3.jpg| |-|Yuri= GS Yuri_(GS).png| SS Yuri_(SS).jpg| Yuri_(SS)2.jpg| S Yuri_(S).jpg| Yuri_(S)2.jpg| Yuri_(S)3.jpg| Yuri_(S)4.jpg| A Yuri_(A).jpg| Yuri_(A)2.png| Yuri_(A)3.jpg| Yuri_(A)4.jpg| B Yuri_(B).jpg| Yuri_(B)2.jpg| Yuri_(B)3.jpg| Yuri_(B)4.jpg| C Yuri_©.jpg| Yuri_©2.jpg| Yuri_©3.jpg| |-|Sooyoung= GS Sooyoung_(GS).png| SS Sooyoung_(SS).jpg| Sooyoung_(SS)2.jpg| S Sooyoung_(S).jpg| Sooyoung_(S)2.jpg| Sooyoung_(S)3.jpg| Sooyoung_(S)4.jpg| A Sooyoung_(A).jpg| Sooyoung_(A)2.png| Sooyoung_(A)3.jpg| Sooyoung_(A)4.jpg| B Sooyoung_(B).jpg| Sooyoung_(B)2.jpg| Sooyoung_(B)3.jpg| Sooyoung_(B)4.jpg| C Sooyoung_©.jpg| Sooyoung_©2.jpg| Sooyoung_©3.jpg| |-|Yoona= GS Yoona_(GS).png| SS Yoona_(SS).jpg| Yoona_(SS)2.jpg| S Yoona_(S).jpg| Yoona_(S)2.jpg| Yoona_(S)3.jpg| Yoona_(S)4.jpg| A Yoona_(A).jpg| Yoona_(A)2.png| Yoona_(A)3.jpg| Yoona_(A)4.jpg| B Yoona_(B).jpg| Yoona_(B)2.jpg| Yoona_(B)3.jpg| Yoona_(B)4.jpg| C Yoona_©.jpg| Yoona_©2.jpg| Yoona_©3.jpg| |-|Seohyun= GS Seohyun_(GS).png| SS Seohyun_(SS).jpg| Seohyun_(SS)2.jpg| S Seohyun_(S).jpg| Seohyun_(S)2.jpg| Seohyun_(S)3.jpg| Seohyun_(S)4.jpg| A Seohyun_(A).jpg| Seohyun_(A)2.png| Seohyun_(A)3.jpg| Seohyun_(A)4.jpg| B Seohyun_(B).jpg| Seohyun_(B)2.jpg| Seohyun_(B)3.jpg| Seohyun_(B)4.jpg| C Seohyun_©.jpg| Seohyun_©2.jpg| Seohyun_©3.jpg| DLC "DLC Coming Soon.." Thoughts and Review The game has now complete. Please feel free to rate and give review this game. Rating Amazing! Great! Decent! Poor! Bad! Please put your review on this link: Girls Generation/Review Trivia *The game released date is same date as Girls Generation's debut. *The game is a tribute to Girls Generation's 10th anniversary. *There'll be more cards update in the DLC Pack very soon. Category:EX-Calibur Games Category:Rhythm Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games